The Most Wonderful XMas Ever!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Christmas Eve Shopping Spree. It is Christmas Day and Amethyst plans to make this the best Christmas her Dad has ever had. Read to find what all they do, what all Dib's family does and what all Paige's family does. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. A Zim Family Christmas

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-seven story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-six in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever and Christmas Eve Shopping Spree. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim, any of the book, songs or books in here but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever

Setting 1 Amethyst's room

It's Christmas morning. Gir and Minimoose walk into Amethyst's room both of them are in their disguises and wearing Santa hats. Gir takes the covers off of Amethyst and Kierra and says.

-Gir- Merry Christmas Little Master and Kierra Buddy (but they're not there) Huh they is gone Minimoose Waah!!!!

-Minimoose- Meep!!!!(they both start crying then Amethyst and Kierra become un-invisible and hug the two of them they both have on their disguise and are wearing Santa hat as well.)

-Amethyst and Kierra- Merry Christmas Gir and Minimoose. (they let go)

-Gir- Yeah!!! (he hugs them)

-Amethyst and Kierra- O.k. Gir you can let go of us now.

-Minimoose- (he hugs them too as best he can) Meep!

-Kierra- You're not helping Minimoose.

-Amethyst- Come on Gir let go we've got lots of work to do.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (he lets go)

-Amethyst- Shoo

-Kierra- Thank goodness

-Amethyst- Alright you three we've got a lot to get done and very little time to do it so lets get started. Gir you're in charge of distracting Dad I don't care what you do just make sure he does not come upstairs till the time is right.

-Gir- (he salutes in Duty mode) Yes Ma'ma (back to normal) Yeah I get to sing to Master. (he runs off)

-Kierra- A Master I don't think that was such a good idea.

-Amethyst- Yeah you're probably right Kierra but if there's one thing that Gir's good at it's distracting Dad. Now Kierra your job is to go into Gir's room and get his tree decorations.

-Kierra- A Master question why does Gir have tree decoration in his room and why do we need them we don't even have a tree yet.

-Amethyst- Kierra what do you think my job is going to be I'm going to go get a tree from the forest.

-Kierra- But Master what about the humans?

-Amethyst- Don't worry about them Kierra they're still asleep. Why do you think I ask Gir to wake us up at 5 in the morning. Now quit asking silly question Kierra and get going and that's an order Kierra.

-Kierra- What ever you say Master. (she leaves)

-Amethyst- And Minimoose I have a very special task for you.

Setting 2 The House Part of the Base

Minimoose was setting up a tree stand next to the TV on the outside door side when Kierra came into the room with the tree decoration in her hands and the weirdest look on her face.

-Minimoose- Meep?

-Kierra- Don't ask Minimoose I don't want to go into Gir's room ever ever again I saw things I never want to see ever ever again. (she shutter then she put the decorations down and then see the stand and turns to Minimoose) By the way Minimoose where did you get the tree stand, wait don't answer that Minimoose I don't think I want to know.

-Amethyst- (her voice comes from the outside of the base) A Kierra Minimoose a little help here do you guys think you could open the door I have to concentrate.

-Kierra- O.k. sure thing Master. (she opens the door and Amethyst levitates a tree into the base and then lands it perfectly in place with the stand.) A Master did you levitate that tree all the way over here?

-Amethyst- Of course I did Kierra how else would I get it here? I don't know how to drive the Voot Cruiser that well without Dad and I'm not that strong so using my powers seemed like the only way to get the tree over here.

-Kierra- But Master what about the humans?

-Amethyst- Kierra I already told you they're still asleep the miserable earth sun has not even risen yet. Now come on you two we've got to get to work. (She picks up the pig lights and gives them to Kierra) Kierra you start helping Minimoose with the decorations while I go get my gifts for every one and my i-pod docker so we can have some music while we work.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (Amethyst leaves) Minimoose you get started on the decorations I've got to go get my gifts for everyone. (she gives Minimoose the decoration and leaves)

-Minimoose- (he looks at all the work he has to do and just looses it) Meep! Meep! Meep! Meep!!!! (he faints)

-Amethyst- (she walks into the room carrying her i-pod docker and levitating her gifts she plugs it in then she sees Minimoose and runs to him still levitating her presents.) Minimoose are you o.k. (she puts the presents under the tree using her powers and tries to comfort the little moose.)

-Minimoose- Meep!

-Amethyst- Oh you silly moose you're not alone I'll help you with the decoration now come on let's get to work.

-Minimoose- (he levitates up like normal) Meep.

-Amethyst- That's the sprit Minimoose. (the two of them start working on the decoration.)

-Kierra- (she comes into the room caring her presents)

-Amethyst- (she looks at Kierra with an angry look on her face.) Kierra did you leave Minimoose to do all the decorationing by himself?

-Kierra- (she drops her gift and acts really scared) Ah no Master I was just please don't be mad at me Master.

-Amethyst- Kierra you silly robot it's Christmas I'm anything but mad. (she levities Kierra's gifts under the tree and then turns to her and says) Now come on Kierra pick out a good song and give us a hand Gir can only keep Dad distracted for so long.

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes Master. (she picks out a song then she walks over to help them out the song is It's Begging To Look A Lot Like Christmas.)

-Amethyst- Good choice Kierra. (they all begins to put the decoration on as Amethyst and Kierra sing along.) **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas ****  
****Ev'rywhere you go; ****  
****Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again ****  
****With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. ****  
**

-Kierra- **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas ****  
****Toys in ev'ry store ****  
****But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be ****  
****On your own front door. ****  
**

-Amethyst- **A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots ****  
****Is the wish of Barney and Ben; ****  
****Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk ****  
****Is the hope of Janice and Jen; ****  
****And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again. ****  
**

-Kierra- **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas ****  
****Ev'rywhere you go; ****  
****There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, ****  
****The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. ****  
**

-Amethyst- **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; ****  
****Soon the bells will start, ****  
****And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing ****  
****Right within your heart.**

While those three got the house looking all Christmassy Zim was having his own problems. Poor Zim he was working on the defenses in his normal Skool disguise when Gir came in. You see Zim may have promised not to do anything but that did not mean he trusted Dib not to do anything after all it was the perfect opportunity and Zim realized that too but he could not do anything even if he wanted too and the only reason he is giving Dib a gift is because he has no use for it plus Dib has helped Zim once or twice and I think even Dib deserves a good Christmas and I'm the writer so there. Any way Zim was hard at work when Gir came in. Gir did not even give Zim a chance to tell him not to bother him before he started singing Christmas Carols very off key like and Zim was putting his hands where his ears should be and he looked really annoyed and Gir was on the last verse of 12 days of Christmas.

-Gir- **On the twelfth day of Christmas, ****  
****my true love gave to me ****  
****Twelve ladies dancing, ****  
****Eleven lords a-leaping,****Ten drummers drumming, ****  
****Nine pipers piping, ****  
****Eight maids a-milking, ****  
****Seven swans a-swimming, ****  
****Six geese a-laying, ****  
****Five golden rings, ****  
****Four calling birds, ****  
****Three French hens, ****  
****Two turtle doves, ****  
****And a partridge in a pear tree!** I is gonna sing another song now Master. Yeah!!!

-Zim- No Gir no more singing. You're hiding something from me aren't you Gir?

-Gir- A no Master there's nothing going on up stairs.

-Zim- I didn't say anything about up stairs.

-Gir- Oh yeah well. Ah…. **All I want for Christmas****  
****is my two front teeth,****  
****my two front teeth,****  
****see my two front teeth****  
****Gee, if I could only****  
****have my two front teeth,****  
****then I could wish you****  
****"Merry Christmas."**

-Zim- No Gir I said no more singing. Now tell me what's going on upstairs.

-Gir- Nothing!!!

-Zim- Oh really then I guess you wouldn't mind if I went up there then.

-Gir- No Master don't do that.

-Zim- Ha I knew it. Computer take me up to the house leave NOW!!!

-Zim's Computer- Yes sir. (Zim starts to rise up using the elevator he had used in Nano Zim.)

-Gir- (he attacks Zim) No Master you can't go up there.

-Zim- GET OFF OF ME GIR!!!

-Gir- NO!!!! (the two of them continue to rise up and Zim continues to try to get Gir off)

Setting 3 The House Part Of The Base.

Amethyst and the gang are done with the tree it looks weird a bit too many Piggys but still good.

-Amethyst- (at this point she had already turned off the music she look at the tree) It looks great you guys now all we need is Dad and Gir so we can get this party started.

-Zim- (he and Gir rise up from under the table like in Nano Zim although this time Gir is still on top of Zim) Get off of me Gir. (he flings Gir off of him and into Amethyst arms well by that I mean Gir fell and Amethyst caught him by before he fell down like we would do if we were doing that trust exercise.)

-Gir- I'm sorry Little Master I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen bad Master.

-Amethyst- (she pushes Gir straight up) It's o.k. Gir. (she turns to Zim) Merry Christmas Dad we had Gir distract you so we could get the base all ready. Surprise!!!!

-Zim- YOU MEAN YOU THREE MADE ME LISTEN TO GIR'S HIDIOUS SINGING JUST SO YOU COULD GET MY BASE READY FOR SOME FILTHY EARTH HOLIDAY?!?!?!?!?!?

-Amethyst- A Yeah.

-Zim- WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO THAT. (he took out a remote form his pocket and pushed the button Amethyst and the others were scared it would do something really bad but all that happened was that presents fell down from the ceiling near the tree. Amethyst and the other looked at the presents then at Zim who put on a Santa hat as well and said) Merry Christmas you guys.

-Amethyst- (she ran up to Zim and hugged him and he hugged her too not resting the hug at all) Oh Dad I thought you didn't want to celebrate Christmas.  
-Zim- Well you seemed like you really wanted to and I figure that this will be the human's last Christmas and what kind of father would I be if I didn't let my only daughter have as much fun as the filthy humans?

-Amethyst- Oh Dad.

-Gir- Aw Dog Pile on Masters. (he ran towards them.)

-Zim- No Gir No (but it was too late Gir already attacked the two of them) GIR GET OFF US RIGHT NOW!!!

-Amethyst- Oh come on Dad he's just playing. O.k. Gir you can get off now.

-Gir- NO!!!

-Zim- GIR GET OFF OF US THIS VERY INSTANCE!!!

-Gir- NO!!!

-Amethyst- Kierra Minimoose help.

-Kierra- (her and Minimoose begin to try and get Gir off of Amethyst and Zim) Come on Gir if you don't get off of our Masters then you can't give them your presents.

-Gir- Huh you're right Kierra Buddy (he lets go and turns to Minimoose) Come on Minimoose lets go get our gifts Yeah!!! (he runs into the kitchen with Minimoose right behind him)

-Amethyst- (Kierra helps her and Zim up) Good thinking Kierra.

-Zim- Yeah good work Kierra.

-Kierra- Think nothing off it you two.

-Gir- (he and Minimoose arrive in the room carrying plates with waffles on them) We're back Merry Christmas Kierra Buddy and Masters we made you guys decorated waffles for Christmas Yeah!!!

-Minimoose- Meep!!! (he and Gir give every one their waffles)

-Amethyst and Zim- (they look at their waffles which are purely decorated with icing to look like Christmas themed things.) Gee thanks Gir. (they head for the couch and sit down)

-Kierra- (she looks at her waffles then at Amethyst) A Master do I have to eat this stuff?

-Amethyst- Yes you do Kierra it's Christmas. (she gulps) I hope this is Irken, Utopian, or Mix safe icing. Well here goes nothing. (she eats some and likes it) Mmm this is good Dad you should really try this.

-Zim- (he tries some) Mmm this is good thanks Gir and Minimoose.

-Gir- Yeah!!! (he pulls out another plate from what seems like no where and turns to Minimoose) Minimoose these are for you.

-Minimoose- (he takes out his own plat for Gir) Meep.

-Gir- You got made me some waffles too. Thank you Minimoose Yeah!!! (they exchange their waffles and eat them. Minimoose does not eat them weird like Gir who eats his like a maniac. When he is done with his waffles he turns to Kierra who has still not touched her waffles) Well Kierra Buddy aren't you gonna eat yours too?

-Kierra- I would Gir but then I wouldn't be able to give every one their gifts from me. (she puts the waffles down and grabs her gifts for every one she puts her stack down beside her and grabs Gir's gift and says) Here Gir this is for you. (she gives it to him)

-Gir- Huh you got me a present thank you Kierra Buddy. (he opened the present) Huh you got me decorated cup cakes thank you Kierra Buddy he put the cupcakes down as Kierra begins to say)

-Kierra- You're welcome Gir. (Gir hugs her and won't let go) O.k. seriously Gir you can let go off me now. A guys could you lend me a hand.

-Amethyst- (she puts her waffles down on the floor and walks over to Gir and Kierra) Come on Gir if you don't let go of Kierra then I'll have Minimoose eat your cupcakes.

-Gir- Huh! (he lets go and grabs his cupcakes) NO MY CUPCAKES!!! (he begins to eat them)

-Kierra- (she brushes herself off) Thanks Master. (she picks up Amethyst's gift from the pile) By the way Master this is for you.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Kierra. (she opens the gift) Oh Kierra you got me the High Skool Musical Box Set. (she hugs Kierra) Thank you Kierra. (she lets go) but how did you know I wanted it?

-Kierra- Oh I have my sources Master. (she grabs her gift for Minimoose) Minimoose this is for you. (she gives it to him)

-Minimoose- Meep (he opens it and finds the blank) Meep!

-Kierra- You're welcome Minimoose. (she grabs her gift for Zim and walks over to him and gives it to him) And Zim this is for you.

-Zim- (he has already put his waffles plate on the floor and he was still sitting on the couch) Thanks Kierra. (he opens the gift) Oh thank you Kierra what is it?

-Kierra- It's the Jurassic Park Box Set the guy at the store said it involved a lot of humans dying I thought you might like it. And I also thought that it might give you a good idea for your next evil plan incase this one blows up in your face like all the others.

-Zim- Well thanks Kierra but there is no need for a new plan because my latest plan is pure genius just like me but this will be a good remembrance of what once was and seeing humans get tortured is always good. So thank you Kierra. (He puts the gift down on the side table and gets up) Now I think it's my turn to give every one my gifts. (he walks over and get his gifts then we walks over to Kierra) Kierra this is for you. (he gives it to her)

-Kierra- Thanks Zim (she opens it) Oh thank you Zim and new book series (she read the title of the first book out load there are three of them) The Tale Of Emily Windsnap. (My favorite book series she turns it over and read the plot line and this is exactly what my book says.) Every body has a secret. Mine's little different, though. I didn't even know about it until the first day of swim class in seventh grade. You see, I'd never been allowed to go in the water before. As it turns out, swimming comes naturally to me. Very naturally. In fact, so naturally that you might even say...well, it's true. Here's my secret: I figured out I'm a mermaid. Sounds like a good read thank you Zim.

-Zim- Your welcome Kierra. (he grabs Minimoose's gift) Minimoose this is for you. (he gives it to him)

-Minimoose- Meep (he opens it and finds the pillow) Meep.

-Zim- You're welcome Minimoose (he grabs Amethyst's gift and by the way Amethyst was sitting on the couch during this event) Amethyst this is for you.

-Amethyst- Oh Dad you didn't have to get me anything I've already got the best Dad in the hole wide universe.

-Zim- I knew you do but I wanted to get you a gift any way. So here. (he gives her the gift and sits beside her)

-Amethyst- (she opens up the gift and finds the dress) Oh Dad it's beautiful thank you. It's the dress I wanted but how did you know I wanted it Dad?

-Zim- Call it a father's intuition.

-Amethyst- Oh Thank you Dad (she hugged him and then let go and pick up the dress out of the box) I'm gonna go try it on right now. (she ran off then came back with the dress on) Well how do I look?

-Kierra- You look beautiful Master.

-Zim- You really do look great Amethyst.

-Gir- Prettyful Little Master.

-Minimoose- Meep!

-Amethyst- Oh thanks you guys. (she walked back over to the couch and sat down)

-Zim- (he got up and grabbed Gir's gift) Now Gir.

-Gir- Yes Master.

-Zim- When I give you your gift you will not tackle Zim understand.

-Gir- (she salutes in Duty mode) Yes sir.

-Zim- Good here. (he gives Gir the gift)

-Gir- (he opens the gift) HUH MASTER YOU GOT ME THE ANGRY MONKEY DVDS!!!! YEAH!!! THANK YOU MASTER!!!!! (he activates his jets and get ready to attack Zim)

-Zim- NO NO GIR NO!!! (but it's too late Gir has already tackled Zim so hard that he knocked poor Zim down) GIR I SAID NOT TACKLE ME GET OFF OF ME GIR!!!!

-Gir- No!!!!

-Zim- AMETHYST, KIERRA, MINIMOOSE ASSIST ME!!!

-Amethyst- (she, Kierra, and Minimoose begins to try and get Gir off) Come on Gir get off of him.

-Kierra- Yeah Gir.

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Gir- NO I IS HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!!!!

-Amethyst- (she lets go while Kierra and Minimoose continue to try and Zim continues to struggle) You guys keep trying I've got a plan. (She turns to the couch) Computer open the entrance to Storage Room 2.

-Zim's Computer- Yes Ma'am. (as he say that the couch rises up like in Plague of Babies and Amethyst flies down into the room.)

-Amethyst- (she comes back with the big stuffed elephant that she bought for Gir already unwrapped it is bigger then Gir and Amethyst but not as tall as Zim the entrance closes behind her and she gets where Gir can see her) Oh Gir look at what I've got.

-Gir- Huh Little Master you got me my Elephant. (he lets go of Zim and hugs the toy) THANK YOU LITTLE MASTER!!!

-Amethyst- You're welcome G...(before she can finish her sentence Gir tackles her too) Ahh!!! O.k. Gir that's enough you can get off now. A guys a little help here.

-Zim- (he and the others try to get Gir off) Come on Gir get off of her.

-Minimoose- Meep

-Gir- No!!!

-Kierra- (she realizes that this is never going to work so thinking quickly she gets behind the elephant toy and changes her voice to a weird deep voice) Gir.

-Gir- Huh Elephanty you can talk.

-Kierra- Yes I can Gir and I want you to let go of her right NOW!!!

-Gir- Okie-Dokie!! (he lets go and then runs up to the toy) Come on Elephanty lets go play. (he grabs the toy and takes it over a little bit more toward the out side door and sits down on the floor with it.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra that was good thinking. (Zim helps her up)

-Kierra- Your welcome Master but why didn't you just use your powers to get free?

-Amethyst- (she begins to brush herself off) Because Kierra I figured Gir would tackle me no matter what I did. (she walked over to the tree and grabbed the rest of her gifts. She took Kierra's gift to her first) By the way Kierra this is for you. (She gave her the gift)

-Kierra- Thanks Master. (she opens the gift) Oh Master you got me the last three Twilight books Thank you Master now I can find out what happened to Bella and Edward. Thank you Master.

-Amethyst- You're welcome Kierra. (she grabs her gift for Minimoose from the pile) Minimoose this is for you. (she puts it down and Minimoose opens it and finds the bed)

-Minimoose- Meep!

-Amethyst- You're welcome Minimoose. (she turns to Zim who is on the couch at this point and grabs his gift) And Dad this is for you.

-Zim- Oh thank you Amethyst. (he opens it and see the pictures and tears start to for in his eyes) Oh Amethyst they're beautiful but how did you ever acquire them?

-Amethyst- Well one night while you where up on the space station I asked the Wisest if the scout could give me the surveillance tapes from the night when you and mom went off on your own and I picked out the best scenes and printed them out.

-Zim- Oh Amethyst I love them. (he put them on the table and held out his arms and said) Come here you. (she and him hugged and it look so cute)

-Gir- Aww say cheese Masters. (he had a camera in his hand and took a picture)

-Amethyst- Gir what are you doing with my camera give it back you little rascal. (she starts to run after Gir to get the camera)

-Gir- Keep away from Little Master. Here Minimoose.

-Minimoose- (he catches it) Meep! (he passes it back to Gir and they continue like that and Amethyst is just trying to get back her camera)

-Amethyst- I'm gonna get you guys.

-Gir- (he catches the camera) Here Kierra Buddy. (he throws it too Kierra)

-Kierra- Oh no Gir I want no part of this. (but even though she says that she catches the camera in her hands)

-Gir- Tackle Kierra Buddy Minimoose.

-Minimoose- Meep!! (they start to run towards Kierra)

-Kierra- NO YOU GUYS NO!!! (but it was too late Gir and Minimoose tackled her down)

-Amethyst- (Kierra was pulling the camera away from Gir and Minimoose who where on top of her Amethyst grab the camera) I got it.

-Zim- (he stood up) O.k. you four now that we've open up our gifts what do you say we watch one of the movies Kierra got me before we go out.

-Gir- (he and Minimoose got off of Kierra) Yeah!!!

-Amethyst- Great idea Dad and Computer don't think I left you out of the fun (she takes out a CD from her pocket) Here's a new game for you to play when me and Dad are gone. (she walked over to a place on the wall and pushes a button and a CD dispenser comes out and she puts the CD in it and then push the button and the thing goes back into the house)

-Zim's Computer- Thanks Amethyst.

-Amethyst- You're welcome Computer I'll get the Irken popcorn and soda. (she ran into the kitchen)

-Zim- Good thinking Amethyst I'll put in the first disc. (he put in the first disc Then he sits down. Amethyst comes back with popcorn in a boll and some Irken sodas for her, Kierra, Minimoose, and Zim and a suck monkey for Gir. Gir and Kierra are sitting on the couch and Minimoose is sitting in between them.)

-Amethyst- Here you guys go. (she gave them their drinks)

-Kierra, Zim, Gir, and Minimoose- Thanks Master/Amethyst/Little Master/Meep

-Amethyst- Your welcome you guys.(she sits in between Kierra and Zim holing her drink and the popcorn is in her lap. And they begin to watch the movie)

Well it looks like Zim and his family are having a great time the next chapter will explain how Dib is doing this fine Christmas morning until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	2. A Dib Family Christmas

Yeah next chapter. Last time we found out how Zim and his family spent this great Christmas morning now lets see how Dib is doing. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Dib's room

Dib was sound asleep in his bed wearing his pjs.

-Gaz-DIB GET UP IT'S CHIRSTMAS!!!!

-Dib- (he wakes and puts on his glasses) Yeah it's Christmas the best day or the year, my dad's home for the holiday, and best of all Zim and Amethyst promised they wouldn't do anything today but just incase they do I'll be ready for them because....

-Gaz- DIB QUIT TALKING OUT LOAD TO YOURSELF AND GET DOWN HERE I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS!!!!

-Professor Membrane- Now daughter it is Christmas.

-Gaz- Fine DIB PLEASE GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NIGHT NOW!!!

-Professor Membrane- That's better I guess.

-Dib- I'm coming you guys. (he ran down stairs. There is a big tree with presents under it right in the middle of the TV room. His Dad and Gaz are waiting for him Gaz is still in her weird pjs but Professor Membrain is dressed)

-Professor Membrane- Merry Christmas Son.

-Dib- Merry Christmas Dad, Gaz

-Gaz- Yeah yeah lets get started.

-Professor Membrane- O.k. Daughter (he picks up a gift from under the tree) this is for you Merry Christmas. (he gives it to here)

-Gaz- Thanks Dad. (she opens it) Oh Dad you got me a Game Slave 4 thank you. (she begins to play)

-Professor Membrane- You're welcome Daughter this game is not even in the market yet but my friends from Japan helped me get it for you. (he picked up another one) Son this is for you Merry Christmas. (he gives it to Dib)

-Dib- Thanks Dad. (he opens up the gift) Oh Dad thank you. You got me a brand new indestructible net gun. This will help me in my fight against the alien minuses.

-Professor Membrane- Of course it will son of course it will.

-Dib- (he put down the gun and got a gift from under the tree) By the way Dad this is for you Merry Christmas. (he gave him the gift)

-Professor Membrane- Oh thank you Son. (he opened the gift) Thank you Son a new stain proof lab coat this will come in handy for my experiments with Professor Hethcoat.

-Dib- Yeah I thought so. (he grab a another gift from under the tree and turned to Gaz who was still playing her game.) Gaz I know you're a little busy right now but Merry Christmas.

-Gaz- (she put the game down and took the gift she opened the present and smacked Dib in the face.)

-Dib- (he rubbed his cheek) Owa Jesse Gaz what was that for.

-Gaz- That was for taking so long to replace my last Bitty The Vampire and for ruing it in the first place. And this is for the new one. (she hugged Dib)

-Dib- Aw thanks Gaz.

-Gaz- (She lets go) You're welcome Dib but if you wreck this one too you'll suffer horribly.

-Dib- (he gulps) Right Gaz.

-Gaz- (she gets a gift for him) Any way Dib this is for you. Merry Christmas.

-Dib- Thanks Gaz. (he opens the present) Oh Gaz you got me some new reassembling record drive. Thanks Gaz.

-Gaz- Yeah I thought they might help you and the next time I get mad at you I can use them to beat you up and you'll still have them. So it's kind of a win win present for the both of us.

-Dib- Gee thanks Gaz I think.

-Gaz- Whatever. (she picks up the last gift) And Dad this is for you Merry Christmas. (she gives it to him)

-Professor Membrane- Thanks Daughter. (he opens it) Oh Daughter you got me some new stain proof gloves thank you Daughter. Oh you two know me so well. Come here you three. (they hug) I love you guys

-Dib and Gaz- We love you too Dad.

-Professor Membrane- (they stop) O.k. kids lets have some breakfast.

-Dib- Sure thing Dad but first I have something I have to attend to. (he heads up to his room)

I wonder what Dib is up to next chapter is about Paige's family until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	3. A Paige Family Christmas

Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim but I do own practically own all off the characters in this chapter Enjoy!

Setting 1 Professor Hethcoat and Miss Hethcoat's Bedroom

Professor Hethcoat and his wife were sleeping soundly in their bed. It was about 5:30 in the morning when all of a sudden Paige and Will came into the room they were wearing their regular close and started jumping on the bed.

-Will and Paige- Wake up Mommy and Daddy!!!! Wake up Mommy and Daddy!!!! Wake up Mommy and Daddy!!!!

-Miss Hethcoat- Come on kids 5 more minutes.

-Will- No mom we want to see what Santa left us.

-Paige- Yeah come on mom.

-Miss Hethcoat- O.K. kids just let me get Allee out of her crib. (she shakes her husband) Honey it's time to get up.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yes Deer I'm up I'm ZZZZZZ....

-Paige and Will- DAD!!!

-Professor Hethcoat- I'm up. (they head down stairs)

There was so many presents down stairs near the fire place the stoking for Will, Paige, and Allee they where so excited Santa was very good to these three. Paige got alto of bugged themed stuff a i-pod and some other cool stuff. By the way fanfiction people I change my mind I thought it might be cooler if Paige was really into bugs and spider along with other geeky stuff and cool stuff and no more dinosaur It works better this way. So I fix that chapter in Christmas eve shopping spree. Any way Will got a new chess board, some science stuff and a lot of other geeky things. And Allee got some new closes and toys. By the way Paige's house looks a lot like Dibs house from the inside and out or any other normal house just picture your house on Christmas day.

-Miss Hethcoat- O.k. kids now that you've seen what Santa left you it's time for us to exchange gifts which means it's time to break out the old Hethcoat family tradition.

-Will and Paige- Aw Mom do really have too?

-Miss Hethcoat- Yes you do kids.

-Will and Paige- But Mom, come on Dad tell her we're too old for that kind of stuff.

-Professor Hethcoat- Listen to your Mother kids.

-Paige and Will- Fine Mom we'll do it.

-Miss Hethcoat- Good. (she took out this hat that looks like you would put on a snow man inside the hat are names on paper) O.k. Dear why don't you do the honors. (she held out the hat)

-Professor Hethcoat- Certainly Honey. (he took a piece of paper form the hat and read the name) And the winner is Paige.

-Paige- Oh great. Mom do I have to?

-Miss Hethcoat- Yes you do honey now which one do you want (she held up every thing that she ask Paige about) The Rudolph nose and antlers, the Elf hat and ears, the Santa hat and beard, or the Miss Clause Wig.

-Paige- I'll take the Rudolph nose and antlers they're a little less embarrassing I think. (she put on the blinking red Rudolph nose and antlers and talked in her best Rudolph accent ever and took the sack that was labeled Paige's gifts from under the tree) Hello all I'm Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer come baring gifts for the Hethcoat family that Santa forgot. (she grabs a gift from the sack and walks over to Allee) This first one is for you little one Merry Christmas. (the gift is the teddy bear and it is not wrapped and the bear it is bigger then Allee)

-Allee- Yeah Teddy!!! (she hugs the toy and then begins to suck on the doll's foot)

-Miss Hethcoat- No Sweetie you're not supposed to suck on the bear's foot.

-Allee- Mine!!!

-Paige- Oh chill Ma'am it's here present she can do whatever she likes with it by the way Ma'am this is for you. (she gives her the gift she got from the bag)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh thank you Rudolph (she open the gift) Oh Rudolph a brand new indestructible calculator lets see my daughter brake this one. Ha-ha.

-Paige- That's what the big man thought Miss. And Sir this is for you Merry Christmas (she gives her dad another gift she got from the bag)

-Professor Hethcoat- Thank you Rudolph and come see me later on and I'll try to fix that nose of your.

-Paige- Thanks Sir but Santa needs my nose just the way it is so I think I'll pass on your offer.

-Professor Hethcoat- Well I tried. (He opened the gift while sitting on the couch next to his wife and son Allee still sat on the floor sucking on her toy) Oh thank you so much Rudolph these are perfect indestructible goggles just in time too these were about to break. (he took off his goggle and put on the new ones) Well how do I look Dear?

-Miss Hethcoat- You look great Honey let's hope you don't break these ones too.

-Professor Hethcoat- But Honey they're indestructible.

-Miss Hethcoat- Trust me Dear you'll find a way. (they all laugh)

-Paige- O.k. Will Hethcoat you're last on my list. (she took out the last gift in her bag) So this is for you even though you don't really deserve it. Just kidding. (she gave him the gift)

-Will- Thanks Rudolph. (he opened the gift) Oh awesome look Dad I got a new chemistry set.

-Professor Hethcoat- Oh cool son with this stuff we can attempt to defy the laws of physics.

-Miss Hethcoat- Just try not to blow up the house lab you two.

-Professor Hethcoat- Oh come on Dear how many times have we done that?

-Miss Hethcoat- In this house five times.

-Professor Hethcoat- Don't worry Dear we won't do it again.

-Miss Hethcoat- I hope not Sweetie because I don't want my dishes to break like last time but I guess I signed on to that when I married you Honey. Any way Paige since you won the last time you get to choose the next victim.

-Paige- O.k. mom anything to get this stuff off. (she took of the antlers and nose off and picked a name from the hat.) and the winner is Will.

-Will- Oh great do I have to?

-Paige- Yes you do Will I did it. So witch one do you want?

-Will- I'll take the Elf hat and ears. (he put on the stuff grabbed his bag from under the tree and began to talk in a smart alick elf voice) O.k. you four the big guy sent me with some gifts for you now this first one is for the you lovely Miss. (he gives the gift to his mom)

-Miss Hethcoat- Thank you Mr. Elf for the gift and the complement but I'm already spoken for.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yeah so back off my wife shorty.

-Will- Well you can't blame an elf for trying. (he takes out another gift from his sack) And Sir this is for you.

-Professor Hethcoat- Thanks. (they open their gifts)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh my what a beautiful brand new indestructible watch thank you Mr. Elf. (she put on the watch)

-Will- Your welcome cutty.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yes a brand new indestructible beaker set lets seem that idiot Simons brake these.

-Miss Hethcoat- Now honey it's Christmas you can be mad at Simons some other time.

-Professor Hethcoat- I guess you're right Dear.

-Will- (he turned to Allee and took out her gift from his sack) O.k. you little rescale this is for you. (he gives her the rattle)

-Allee- (she stops sucking on the bear and takes the rattle) Yeah Rattle!!! (she begins to shake it.)

-Will- (he gets out his last gift and turns to Paige) And Paige this is for you even though you don't deserve it after what you said to your brother. (he gave her the gift)

-Paige- Thanks Mr. Elf but technically it was Rudolph who said that.

-Will- What ever just open the gift already Kid.

-Paige- Fine. (she opens it) Oh Wi.. I mean Mr. Elf thank you so much you got me Eight Legged Freaks I love this movie. Thanks.

-Will- You're welcome kid. (he took off the elf out fit) O.k. Mom and Dad now it's your turn.

-Paige- Yeah we did it so now it's your turn you guys.

-Miss. Hethcoat- O.k. Sweet Hearts we'll take the Mr. and Miss. Santa get up right Dear.

-Professor Hethcoat- O.k. Honey just as long as I get to be Santa hat and beard.

-Miss. Hethcoat- Of course Dear. (they put the stuff on and Professor Hethcoat grabs the last sack from under the tree)

-Professor Hethcoat- (he talks in a Santa voice) Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas you three. Now I know I've already been here but me and the Miss came down to bring you some gifts I forgot but first of all I have a gift for the love of my life. (he takes out the gift and gives it to Miss Hethcoat)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh thank you deer. (she opened it and it was a beautiful necklace) Oh honey it's beautiful I love it. (she put it on) Well how do I look?

-Professor Hethcoat- Beautiful Dear like the day I met you.

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh thank you honey I actually bet there are two gift in here for you as well. (she takes the bag from him and begins to search)

-Professor Hethcoat- Now Dear I don't think it would be fair to the children if I got two gifts.

-Miss Hethcoat- Trust me Dear they don't want the other gift. (she found the gift) Now this first one is for you Honey Merry Christmas. (she gave him the gift)

-Professor Hethcoat- Thanks Dear. (he opened it) Oh honey thank you a brand new labeling kick now maybe Simons will understand the concept of do not mix.

-Miss Hethcoat- Your welcome deer and here is your other gift. (she kissed him very romantic like.)

-Paige and Will- Uwwa get a room you two.

-Miss Hethcoat- (she is done kissing her husband and she turn to the kids) Now kids some day you may like this kind of stuff.

-Paige and Will- (they look at each other then at their parents) No we won't.

-Professor Hethcoat- Ho Ho what kidders well Dear we should get back to giving out these gifts.

-Miss Hethcoat- Right Dear. (she takes out a gift) Paige sweet heart no more acting right now this is serious. Me and your father know we've been neglecting you and we're sorry.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yeah honey it's not easy being parents and even though I don't support your insect studies.

-Miss Hethcoat- We want you to know that we love you. (she gives her the gift)

-Paige- Thanks Mom and Dad. (she hugged her parent they gave that same speech last year but Paige has always hoped that some day they would keep their promise. She let them go and open the gift) Yeah you guys got me the documentary on spiders and insects that I wanted. Yeah I can't wait to upload this on to my video i-pod so I can watch it when ever I want and listen to my music as well. Thanks you guys. (they hug)

-Miss Hethcoat- Your welcome Sweetie (they stop and she gets a big package out for Will) And Will this is for you Merry Christmas.

-Will- Thanks mom. (he opens the gift) Wow Mom and Dad you guys got me the complete Dungeons and Dragons costume set. Thanks you guys.

-Paige- (she grabs the knight out fit from the box and puts it on and grabs one of the fake swords.) Un guard Will I am Zion Worrier Princess and I challenge the to a fight to the death.

-Will- (he puts on the other night out fit and takes out the sword) I am not Will Zion I am Lancelot the Great and I except your challenge Zion. Have at the. (the fight with the swords)

-Allee- Me too Waahh!! Me too Waahh!!!

-Professor Hethcoat- Don't worry Dear Santa did not leave you out of the fun.

-Miss Hethcoat- Yeah sweetie this walker is for you. (she took the walker for Allee out of the sack and put Allee in it.)

-Allee- Yeah.

-Will- Hey wait you guys I've got a great idea. (he grabbed this dragon hat thing and put it on Allee.) Come Zion let us join forces so we may vanquish the mighty beast.

-Paige- I'm with you Lancelot. Un guard fowl daemon.

-Allee- (she started running after them screaming just like my sister once did to me when I was little I'm not kidding my sister really did this one time it was after Christmas I was playing with my new toy bus and she was in her walker and before I new it she was screaming after me and I ran for it just like Will and Paige are doing)

-Will and Paige- Ahh!!! Mom help us. (they hide behind their mom who was standing up at his point.)

-Miss Hethcoat- Ha-ha what ever happened to my brave knights?

-Paige and Will- They ran away.

-Meredith- (she runs into the room) Ruff.

-Will- Ah my loyal stead. Good Meredith with you by my side I feel I have the power to win but first no loyal steed would be complete without a new collar. Merry Christmas Meredith (he takes out a collar and puts it on Meredith)

-Miss Hethcoat- And don't forget the license and registration from us Dear. (she give Will the new license and registration for Meredith and he puts it on her.)

-Paige- And here Meredith this bone is for you. (she give her the bone.)

-Will- Now come Meredith let us go forth and vanquish the fowl beast.

-Meredith- Ruff (she walk away to go eat her bone in the kitchen)

-Will- Meredith come back here.

-Paige- (she and everyone else laugh at Will) Looks like your mighty steed had better things in mind.

-Miss Hethcoat- Come on kids I'll get breakfast started and then we can eat.

-Professor Hethcoat- Sounds good to me Dear.

-Paige and Will- Yeah Mom sounds great (then the door bell rings)

-Will- I'll get it.

I wonder who's at the door well you'll have to wait till the last chapter to find out until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	4. The Perfect Christmas Ending

When last we left this episode some one was ringing the Hethcoat's door bell and Will was running to answer the door in his new knight out fit. So let's find out what happens I don't own Invader Zim but I do own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy!

-Will- (he opened the door and Dib was at the door in his regular closes he had a present in his hand. Will pointed his sword at Dib) Hark who goes there?

-Dib- Hey....A Will what are you wearing.

-Will- I'm sorry Good Sir Dib but I know not of this Will of which you speak for I am Lancelot the Brave.

-Paige- (she comes into the door way still wearing her knight out fit and holding the sword.) But Lancelot I thought you said you were Lancelot the Great?

-Will- Great, Brave they both mean the same thing when you think about it Xena Worrier Princess.

-Paige- What ever. (she aimed her sword at Dib) Now Sir Dib state what thou art doing here or be cut down where thy stand.

-Dib- O.k. are you guys feeling alright?

-Will- Sorry Dib sometimes me and my sister get a little carried away. Merry Christmas. So what brings you here?

-Dib- I brought you guys a present. (he gave Will the gift)

-Will- Gee thanks Dib. I'm sorry but we don't have anything for you since we didn't know we were exchanging gifts.

-Dib- Oh that's alright you guys I bet after you open my gift you'll give me the best Christmas present ever.

-Paige and Will- Sure (they open the gift) Wow thanks Dib what is it?

-Dib- It's a book that contains everything I know about aliens it will tell you guys the truth about Zim and Amethyst.

-Will- Gee thanks Dib. Well do you want to come in for breakfast?

-Dib- Well I.....

-Gaz- (she yells from Dibs front porch dressed in her regular out fit.) DIB GET OVER HERE FOOD IS ALMOST READY!!!!

-Dib- I'm coming Gaz. Sorry Will I've got to go Merry Christmas.

-Will- Merry Christmas Dib. (they close the door)

-Paige- (she grabs the book from Will) Well this is one book we'll never read. (she throws it to the side.)

-Will- Sis don't you think that was a little mean.

-Paige- Not really Will the only one who's being mean around here is Dib. (She turns to Will and point her sword at him) Any way un guard Lancelot it is time for the to meet thy maker.

-Will- (he amid his sword at her) Not today Xena have at the. (they fight and we cut back to Dib as he enters his kitchen and sits in the chair his Dad is making the meal and Gaz is sitting across from Dib playing her game.)

-Dib- Well I did it Gaz soon I think I'll have two new assistances in my fight for all man kind.

-Gaz- Be quiet Dib I'm trying to beat this level and the sound of your voice is making it hard to concentrate. SO SHUT UP!!!

-Dib- Oh come on Gaz it's Christmas.

-Gaz- Which is exactly why I'm not beating you to a pulp right now Dib because it's Christmas. But Dib tomorrow is not Christmas so I suggest you be quiet right now unless you want me to beat you up so hard tomorrow that you won't even have a mouth to talk with.

-Dib- (he gulps) No Gaz that won't be necessary I'll be quiet. (the door bell rings) I'll get it. (he runs to the door and opens it to find Keef at the door in his usual out fit wearing a Santa hat)

-Keef- Hey pal Merry Christmas. (he hugged him and then let go)

-Dib- Keef what are you doing here it's 7 in the morning don't your parents wonder where you are?

-Keef- Yeah any way Dib I'm here to wish one of my bestest buddies Merry Christmas and to give you a present. (he takes out a gift for Dib) Merry Christmas Dib.

-Dib- Gee thanks Keef I actually have a gift for you too. (he take out his gift for Keef)

-Keef- Thanks Dib. (they exchange gifts and open the gifts) Oh Dib you got me footy pajamas just like what I got you I guess great mind think alike.

-Dib- (he held out the footy pajamas looking like he really did not want them) Yeah thanks Keef.

-Keef- Your welcome Dib so do you want to come with me to Zim's and Amethyst's house then we can go caroling together it will be just so much fun.

-Dib- No thanks Keef I don't want Zim and Amethyst to ruin my holiday. Any way bye Keef. (he closed the door.) Well so much for getting rid of those footy pajamas that Ant Mel sent me. Oh well I guess I could always put these in my draw and never where them. (he signed) When are people going to learn that I don't like footy pajamas. I MEAN COME ON THEY'RE JUST PLAIN CREEPY!!!!

Setting 1 Zim's House

Zim and his family were still watching Jurassic Park they had just gotten to the part where the T-REX was attacking everyone at night. Zim and Amethyst were really enjoying the movie. Kierra had the popcorn in her lap she was scared but still enjoying it. Gir and Minimoose where very scared they were hugging each other in a panic.

-Kierra- (she was about to eat some popcorn when the goat bone fell on the car it startled her and she screamed and drop the popcorn piece) Ah!!

-Gir- Ah this movie is too scary Ah!!! (he and Minimoose are still hugging each other)

-Minimoose- Meep!!!

-Zim- You guys are talking nonsense this is the best movie I've ever seen I love these creatures.

-Amethyst- Yay me too Dad. Kierra pass me the popcorn.

-Kierra- Sure thing Master. (she gave Amethyst the bowl)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (she ate some) Yes!!! Oh yeah look at that another filthy human bites the dust take that stupid layer human. High five Dad. (they high five each other and the door bell rings)

-Zim- Who dares to interrupt our Jurassic Park viewage. (he pauses the movie and he and Amethyst go answer the door and Keef is at the door)

-Keef- Hey you guys. (he hugs them)

-Zim- Keef beast release us.

-Amethyst- Yeah Keef let go.

-Keef- (he lets go) Sorry you guys just spreading some Christmas cheer to the my two best buddies and by the way these presents are for you guys. Merry Christmas. (he gives them the gifts and they open them and they are footy pajamas)

-Zim and Amethyst- (they hold up the pajamas) Gee thanks Keef. (they throw the gifts to the side.) Now be gone with you. (they start to close the door but Keef says)

-Keef- Wait you guys I have gifts for Gir and Kierra. Here Gir this chew toy is for you. (he gave Gir the chew toy)

-Gir- Yeah!!! (he ran around playing with the toy it look a little like a real dog but weirder)

-Keef- And this toy mouse is for you Kierra. (he gave the toy to Kierra)

-Kierra- Meow (she gave it to Gir)

-Gir- Yeah!!!

-Kierra- Meow. (she sat back on the couch and watched as Gir began to play a love scene toy thing with his chew toys in other words he was making the toys kiss each other while he was sitting on the floor)

-Keef- No Kierra that is for you...

-Zim- Yes yes that's very nice Keef now be gone with you me and Amethyst want to get back to our movie.

-Keef- Uw what movie are you guys watching?

-Amethyst- If you must know Keef were watching Jurassic Park. Zim got the whole serious for Christmas.

-Keef- Oh but that's not a happy movie. I've got a great idea let's go Christmas caroling you guys cause that will be so much fun.

-Zim- No Keef now go away.

-Keef- Oh come on you guys it will be fun. (he continues to talk about how much fun it would be and Zim and Amethyst try to ignore him)

-Zim- Oh does his stupidity ever end?

-Amethyst- Wait Zim I've got an idea. (she runs to Minimoose) Minimoose (she whisper something to him and comes back to the door) Hey Keef.

-Keef- Yeah Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she brought out a fake remote control and Minimoose floated above their heads) See this. This is my new toy airplane. (she took out the presents for Keef and Meef) And these are present for you and your little brother. Now we're going to play a little game I'm going to put the presents on the airplane and you're going to chase after them. It will be some fun. (she put the present on Minimoose. And he floated with them on his head) Ready set go. (Minimoose flew off.)

-Keef- (he chased after Minimoose.) Yeah this is fun.

-Zim- Ha-ha good thinking Amethyst. Now we can finish the movie.

-Amethyst- O.k. Zim and maybe after that we can go give Paige her present.

-Zim- Sure whatever you say Amethyst. (they go back to their movie and we go back to Keef who is still running after Minimoose.)

-Keef- (he pants) Come back here you little airplane thing.

-Minimoose- Meep!!! (he dropped the gifts and headed back to the base.)

-Keef- (he pick up the gifts) Yeah I win. (he looked around) A where am I?

-Lizzy- (she pulls up in her car) Keef there you are Mom and Dad have been worry sick. They made me use up gas just so I could come and get you. Now get in here.

-Keef- Oh come on Sis it's Christmas.

-Lizzy- Don't call me that Keef I'm not even your real sister your parents regrettably adopted me remember.

-Keef- I don't care whether your my real sister or not Lizzy to me you'll always be my best big sister ever and I love you.

-Lizzy- What ever Keef just get in here.

-Keef- Sure thing sis. (he gets in the car and they drive off.)

Setting 3 Professor Hethcoat's Home Lab

Professor Hethcoat and Will were doing experiments with Will's new Chemistry set plus some of his Dad's stuff. Will had on his regular closes plus some working goggles on. They where mixing some chemicals.

-Professor Hethcoat- O.k. Will now mix those chemicals up very carefully and slowly remember those chemicals must be mix in the slowesh way possible other wise they'll blow up.

-Will- Right Dad. (He began to mix the chemicals but then the door bell rang and Will got startled and dropped the chemicals.) Ah!!! (and the chemicals mix and made a bit off an explosion when the smoke clears you can see soot all over Will and his Dad the explosion did not break much but it still made a big noise and a little mess.)

-Miss Hethcoat- (her voice is herd in the lab she is up stairs.) What happened?

-Professor Hethcoat- Nothing Dear. Lets just keep this between us o.k. son.

-Will- Whatever you say Dad (the door bell rings again) Paige could you please get the door me and Dad are a little busy down here.

-Paige- Sure thing Will but if it's Dib again I'm going to sick Meredith on him.

-Will- Now Paige it' Christmas.

-Paige- I don't care Will he insulted my friend. (she opened the door and Amethyst and Zim where there with Minimoose hovering over them Gir had a lease on and Zim was holding his lease and Kierra had a leash on too and Amethyst was holding her leash and her and Zim where both wearing coats because it is kind of could but there Paks are still showing and their all still wearing their Santa hats)

-Amethyst- Hey Paige Merry Christmas.

-Paige- Hey Amethyst it's you Merry Christmas girl. (she hugs her) Come in you guys out of the cold. (they walk in to her house) You guys look great I love your dress Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yeah Zim got it for me for Christmas.

-Paige- Oh that was nice of you Zim.

-Zim- Well she is my one and only little sister. (he hugged Amethyst)

-Amethyst- Oh Zim.

-Paige- Ha-ha well it certainly seem like you guys have the Christmas sprit I like the Santa hats on your heads and the ones on your pets. Ha-ha. By the way Amethyst where is your little brother?

-Amethyst- Oh he's at home with our parents. Any way Paige (she took out her gift for Paige) this is for you Merry Christmas.

-Paige- Oh thank you Amethyst I got you something too. (she took out her gift for Amethyst) Merry Christmas Amethyst. (they exchange gifts and Paige opened up her present) Wow a new planer with access to the internet thank you Amethyst this is the one thing I did not get that I really wanted thank you so much girl. By the way you guys I like your new toy airplane. Did Santa bring it for you guys?

-Amethyst- Yeah he sure did. (she opened the gift) Wow thank you Paige a 50 dollar i-tunes gift card and a new black and red striped case for my i-pod thank you so much Paige.

-Paige- Yeah I thought you might want something to keep your i-pod safe since it seems so important to you. I wouldn't want it to break.

-Amethyst- Thanks Paige.

-Paige- Your welcome Amethyst so do you guys want to stay for lunch?

-Zim- No thanks Paige human we have to go give the Dib stink and his sister their gifts.

-Paige- But I thought you guys hated Dib.

-Amethyst- We do but we have no us for these gifts and even the Dib deserves a good Christmas sort of.

-Paige- Well then I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Bye Paige. (they leave)

Setting 4 Dib's house

While Zim and Amethyst where talking to Paige some one else was just walking up to Dib's house in fact the second Zim and Amethyst walked into Paige's house that is the second that this person walked up to Dib's front porch.

-Gretchen- O.k. Gretchen you can do this just ring the door bell. (she rang the door bell)

-Dib- (he answered it) Keef I already told you...Oh hey Gretchen Merry Christmas.

-Gretchen- Hey Dib Merry Christmas. Nice day isn't it?

-Dib- Yeah I guess so. So what brings you here Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Oh I just wanted to give you this to. (she took out her gift) Merry Christmas Dib.

-Dib- Gee thanks Gretchen (he takes the gift and opens it) Wow thanks Gretchen what is it?

-Gretchen- It's the newest camera. I know how much you love filming stuff and this model is really advanced it allows you to film anything you want then it projects it for you. You don't have to wait to get it developed or anything.

-Dib- Oh thank you Gretchen. Wait does this conversation seem familiar to you?

-Gretchen- A little well I guess I'll be going then. (she starts to leave)

-Dib- Wait Gretchen I have a present for you too. (he goes and gets his gift for Gretchen he puts the camera on the table and ran back to the door) Here Merry Christmas Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Oh thank you Dib. (she opened up the gift) Oh Dib you got me some new pony tail holders thank you Dib I'm gonna put them on right now. (she took out the ones she was wearing and put the new ones in.) Well how do I look?

-Dib- You look great Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Thanks Dib.

-Gaz- Hey Dib guess what you and your girlfriend are standing under.

-Dib- She's not my girl friend Gaz and what are you talking about. (he looked up and there is mistletoe up there) Oh man how did that get up there?

-Gretchen- I don't know you know Dib you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

-Dib- That's o.k. Gretchen it's Christmas. (he kissed her and as they were kissing Zim and Amethyst walked up laughing their heads off)

-Zim and Amethyst- Ha-ha!!!

-Dib- (he stopped kissing Gretchen and got really angry at the two of them) Zim Amethyst what are you two doing here?

-Amethyst- Chill Dib monkey believe it or not we're just here to give you and your sister your Christmas presents.

-Zim- Yeah Dib stink but seeing you kiss your girl friend is a bonus for us. Ha-ha!!! (he Amethyst continue to laugh)

-Dib- She's not my girl friend.

-Amethyst- What ever you say earth scum any way here is your gift and Gaz this is for you. (she gave them their gifts)

-Dib- (he looked at the present) Wait you mean you guys where actually serious?

-Zim- Of course we were Earth Stink it's Christmas now open your gifts.

-Dib- I don't know about this.

-Gaz- (she starts to open up her gift)

-Dib- Wait Gaz don't open that it could be dangerous.

-Gaz- Be quiet Dib it's a Christmas present so off course I'm going to open it and if it is dangerous then they won't be around long enough to laugh about it. (she opened the gift and found the Bloaty's card her eyes went wide open and she smiled) Thanks you guys. (she went back into the house to go play her game)

-Amethyst- You see earth stink we didn't do any thing to the gift now open your you stupid human.

-Dib- I don't know about this you guys still could off bobe trapped mine.

-Zim- JUST OPEN IT ALREADY YOU FLITHY HUMAN WORM BABY!!!

-Dib- FINE!!! (he opened the present) Oh my good ness you guys got me the all of the Mysterious Mysteries DVDS I never thought I say this but thanks you guys thank you so much.

-Zim and Amethyst- Your welcome Dib. (they start to leave)

-Dib- Wait you guys I've got something for you. (he ran back into his house and got the gift card that the girl gave him) Merry Christmas you guys. (he gave them the gifts)

-Zim and Amethyst- A thanks Dib.

-Zim- (he whispered this to Amethyst) A Amethyst scan these present with your ex-ray vision.

-Amethyst- Right Zim. (she scans it) They look o.k. (they open the gifts.)

-Zim and Amethyst- Gee thanks Dib.

-Zim- (he gave Amethyst his gift from Dib and was getting ready to make a big threatening Zim speech he said) Any way Dib stink....

-Gir- (he saw a guys dressed up in a Santa suit) Squishy man. (he ran after him with Zim at the mercy of his lease)

-Zim- No Gir stop Ah!!! Amethyst assist me!!!

-Amethyst- Well I guess that's my queue. Enjoy your rest Earth scum because tomorrow every thing will go back to normal between us. Until then I wish you and your girl friend ado. (she ran off after Zim pulling Kierra's lease Kierra and Minimoose followed Amethyst)

-Dib- SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!!!

-Gretchen- Well that was sure nice of them.

-Dib- Yeah I guess even those guys can be nice once in a while.

-Gretchen- Yeah well I guess I'll be going.

-Dib- Wait Gretchen. (he kissed her) that was because our last one was interrupted Merry Christmas Gretchen. Well bye Gretchen. (he closed the door)

-Gretchen- Bye Dib. (she fainted)

-Dib- (Gaz looked at him eye wide open after seeing him re-kiss Gretchen) She's not my girl friend Gaz.

-Gaz- What ever you say Dib.

Setting 5 Meetnowea

The Tallest and the Wisest were having their annual discussing concerning the invaders and their progress. They were in this big meeting room on the plant Meetnowea a planet they conquered and converted into a meeting planet. The Wisest and the Tallest were sitting at a table. There were some serves drones in the room with them and Julie was sitting in a chair sipping on some Utopian Poop cola.

-Wisest- I think that was should convert Aquarius into a vacation plant after Invader SingSong2020 conquers it. We should make the water safe for us to swim in it and use it as a vacation planet and spa.

-Purple- Can we fill a certain section of the planet with chocolate pudding mix?

-Wisest- We'll see.

-Julie- A Ma'am Sirs I hate to interrupt but my future sight is telling me that JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky will arrive in the room fighting as usual in 3...2...1

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they tubule into the room fighting just like Julie predicted JoeMerl had a remote in his hand) I'm gonna push the button. No me.

-Wisest- SOLIDERS HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROW THIS ALREADY?!?!!?!?!

-JoeMerl- (they stopped fighting) Sorry our Wisest I was just telling some on that it's my turn to push the remote button for the delver system.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No it's my turn give me that. (he held it away from her)

-Julie- (she got up) I've got a great way to solve this. (she took the remote from JoeMerl) I'll push the button. (she pushed the button)

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Aww.

-Purple- (the second that Julie pushed the button presents where teleported into the room from what seemed like no where there was one for the Tallest the Wisest and Julie.) Yeah presents who's it from.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Zim and Amethyst.

-Red- Oh I'm not going to open it you open it. (he passes it to Purple)

-Purple- Why do I have to open it you open it. (he passes it back to Red)

-Red- O.k. lets handle this calmly. You (he pointed at a small Irken serves drown) table headed serves drown Nick you open it. (he gave him the gift)

-Nick- (he looked at the gift then at the Tallest) But why me Sirs?

-Red- Better you then us.

-Purple- Yeah so open it.

-Nick- (he gulped) O.k. sirs. (he opened the gift and Irken snacks came out of the present there was like an endless supply they fell to the ground like snow flakes)

-The Tallest- Yeah Snacks!!! (the started eating their gifts)

-Wisest- I guess that means it's safe to open up my gift. (she starts to open the gift up)

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Oh my Wisest wait are you sure you don't want me to open it.

-JoeMerl- No I'll open it

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No I'm going to open it.

-JoeMerl- Oh open this. (he attacks her and they start fighting.)

-Wisest- (she opens up the gift and finds a muter designed for Utopian.) Yeah a muter designed for Utopian just what I needed. (she aimed the muter at JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky and you could no longer here them at all)

-Julie- Shoo and I thought they would never shut up. (she open up her gift) Oh wow a new shocker belt just what I needed (she put on the belt) Yes it fits lets see that stupid robot or any one else bother me now.

-Red- These are great gifts I can't believe I'm actually saying this but lets call Zim and Amethyst and thank them.

-Purple- Yeah.

-Wisest- I agree Julie contact Zim and Amethyst.

-Julie- (she salutes) Yes Ma'am!!!

Setting 6 Zim's House.

Zim and Amethyst and the gung are headed for the base every one looks really tired and annoyed except for Gir who looks really happy

-Zim- Gir why did you have to chase that fat man...

-Amethyst- The filthy earth bus...

-Kierra- And the squirrel Master don't forget about the squirrel...

-Minimoose- Meep!!!

-Gir- BEST DAY EVER!!!

-Zim- Whatever all I want to do is just finish watching the other two movies and then get back to work on my newest most ingenious plan ever.

-Amethyst- Yay no more surprises. (they go into the house they removed their disguises)

-Zim's Computer- Oh good you guys are home we have an incoming message from the Tallest and the Wisest.

-Zim- They're calling us. YES!!! It's about time they acknowledged our superiority.

-Amethyst- You know Dad they're probably just calling to thank us for the gifts.

-Zim- What gifts are you talking about Amethyst explain to Zim.

-Amethyst- Well I had Minimoose send them a Christmas present they must be far away and that's why it took so long for them to get it.

-Zim- Amethyst why didn't you ask me before you did this? (The Tallest and the Wisest appeared on the screen where the green monkey picture used to be. Zim and Amethyst saluted) Sir's Ma'ams we apologize for the...

-Red- There's nothing to apologize for Zim and Amethyst thank you guys so much for the snacks.

-Purple- Yay Zim I take back everything I said about you. You're great.

-Red- Yay Zim. Hey Purple those are my donuts. (he grabs at the donut bag Purple had.)

-Purple- No they're mine. (they have a tug a war battle)

-Wisest- Now calm down you two lest not act like smeetling around the soldiers. Thanks you guys for the mutter it will come in handy.

-Julie- Yeah you guys thank you so much for the shock belt. I love it.

-Zim- You're well come Sirs Ma'ams. You know Sirs now maybe we could discuss....

-Red- Wow Zim don't get carried away there. Any way Zim we know you've lots of work to do so make us prod.

Purple- Yeah Zim.

-Zim- I will my Tallest. (they salute again) Well Invader Zim and Amethyst signing off. (he cuts the transmission and turns to Amethyst) Amethyst this has been the best day of my life and not just because the Tallest finally acknowledged me as the superior being I so am but because we were together.

-Amethyst- Oh Dad. (she hugged him)

-Gir- Aw come on Minimoose and Kierra Buddy group hug (he grabbed their hands and ran towards Zim and Amethyst)

-Zim and Amethyst- (they were still in the hug they stuck out their hand for Gir not to do what he was think about doing) No Gir that's O.k.. (but it was too late with a little help from Gir Zim and Amethyst were caught in a group hug with the whole family) Oh whatever Merry Christmas you guys.

The End.

Well that was it Fanfiction people I know what you guys are thinking yes Zim was a little out of character but it's Christmas and even he can be nice some times. Any way fanfiction people I am finally done with my Christmas episode YEAH!!! I did not expect to make this many. Any way fanfiction people as you may of already guessed I will be very late with my whole New Years day episode but that's O.k. any way you guys send me plenty of review and be on the look out for my next episode Amethyst's and Kierra's Worst Day Ever coming soon to a computer near you until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


End file.
